The Life Of Jerry Grant
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: Summary: Following the life of Jerry Grant, through boarding school, dealing with his family being high profile. Watch as you see through the eyes of President's son. (Be warned, this is just something I thought of to challenge myself to do a lengthy story). Roughly through his eyes! R&R!


**The Life Of Jerry Grant  
Author: OlitzThePresident/Olitzispotus (fanfiction, live journal)  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Scandal" Or any of the characters, unless they're of my own creation. All rights of "Scandal", "Olivia Pope", "FItz Grant", "Jerry Grant", "Mellie Grant" belong to Shonda Rhimes. I give all credit to her for her wonderful show that has allowed me to have inspiration to write such stories.**

_Summary: Following the life of Jerry Grant, through boarding school, dealing with his family being high profile. Watch as you see through the eyes of President's son. (Be warned, this is just something I thought of to challenge myself to do a lengthy story)._

**Chapter One: Don't Patronize Me.**

It was just a new day, at the same old place. Birds chirped away in the distance, noise rattled from the other rooms in this rather decent place. If saying it wasn't decent, that'd be a lie. It was highly recommended, Jerry groaned rolling over in his bed to cover his face from the light and hoping to catch some more sleep. He knew it'd be a failed attempt, running hands over his face lazily. He shook the covers off of his body, letting the crisp air fall on to his body. It was only 7AM, but he had classes at 8AM. His full name was Fitzgerald Grant IV; that means he was related to the President? Yes, that's his father. Jerry saw his father once in awhile, but he talked to him a lot on the phone. Most public thought since he was in office he didn't bother with his kids, but that was far off the truth and it hurt Jerry. He was also highly devoted to his father, more than his mother. He wanted his father happy; even if that meant not with his mother and with Olivia Pope. He'd be there, for his father when needed. His sister on the other hand, was a bit stubborn and much like Mellie. Constantly playing victim around with anyone willing to listen; and that's why some avoided her.

Jerry was rather popular at their boarding school, not because of his status as the President's son; but of his behavior, his intellectual skills. Pulling himself towards the shower, he groaned as he saw himself in the mirror. Being nearly sixteen years of age, and already growing hairs on his chest he sighed. This happened to his father too, he had rang his father asking why at the age he was, was he getting hairs as biology is not his strongest points in education. Moving towards the railing, he pulled the leaver turning the water on. The water trickled down his back, and slowly moved to his front as he stepped in the fury of water. Taking an over-sized loofah he placed his Lynx "Africa" on the loofah and began to scrub his body clean. One thing he loved about being the President's kid, he was able to buy stylish clothes and not looking like a snobby kid from the richest part of town.

Awhile after his shower, he still had time before maths, he decided to go see his sister when he noticed something strange, Tom, his father's agent. Tilting his head confused, and then all the mumbling of "The President's Here" he grinned, his father was here to see him! Noticing his father round the corner, Jerry began to walk to him with a smile on his face, he was happy, and he had missed his father so much. Unconsciously Jerry ran to his father taking the older male in his arms and hugging tight. His father clung back mumbling that he had missed him a lot, "Jer, I missed you. But this isn't a happy chat, we need to talk."

Jerry gulped realizing he should've known it's a school day, his father doesn't come on school days unless it's urgent or life changing. "Sure, let's go to my dorm. Karen know you are here?"

"No. But they've gone to collect her, to come here," indicating to Tom. "Should be here soon, then we'll talk."

Jerry knew his father was going to tell them something bad, but he would endure it because he loves his father. Karen on the other hand, he was worried. She was a bit childish, but that's because she's thirteen. Jerry was sitting on his bed snuggled to his father, "I miss you Dad, I wish we could stay with you. Mom won't allow us will she?"

"I wish for it too, but she thinks it's best for your education to stay here. Your grades are so well, I'm proud," spoke Fitz.

"Daddy!" boomed Karen, startling Jerry out of his father's side so Karen can have time with him. Jerry watched as Fitz seemed more happy when his kids were with him right now. "You needed to talk Daddy? You usually don't come here on a school day. I presume this is bad news."

"It is," spoke Fitz as Jerry watched Karen sit next to him. No matter what his father would tell him, he was pretty sure he'd still love him.

The noise of people running up and down the hall was beginning to annoy Jerry, well when he didn't know what to expect. "What's wrong Dad?"

Fitz sighed, "I'm divorcing your mother."

Jerry blinked, but looked at Karen who was mad. "You can't!" protested Karen, "Why? To go be with that whore?"

"Karen!" screamed Jerry. "Let him explain!"

"Why should we Jerry? He's destroying our family!" snapped Karen.

"And how many times does Mom come and see us compared to Dad? There's no family to ruin! Let him explain!" snapped Jerry.

"You two, stop fighting. Karen, please refrain from using derogatory language. One, your mother and I have been having a lot of problems. Even before my campaign had started. Two, I don't love her. Three, she put Teddy in danger. Four, she only wants power. Five, I am in love with another woman and I won't and cannot deny it anymore. I cheated on your mother, Karen. I hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry your mother isn't around enough for you Jerry, I will sort that out. I'm sorry your stuck here Karen, but in all honesty. It's best you stay here, your better off. I won't hurt you more then..." explained Fitz, crying on the last bit.

Jerry sighed, and held his dad. "It's okay, Dad."

"Teddy lived though!" snapped Karen, "And you should devote yourself to Mom, after all she's done for you! But no, you want to be with your mistress. It's all about the mistress, never mind what WE want!"

"Well thank god that he did!" snapped Fitz, looking up to his daughter, "You know I asked Mellie to come see you both today? Her reply "I don't want to see them." I've tried for years to repair the damage, that was already there until I met Olivia."

Jerry had stood up, his father was really going to leave his mother and he had to calm Karen. "Kar, I love you. But you need to stop being so loyal to someone who never comes and sees us."

"Well I know why she didn't today!" snapped Karen, "She talks on the phone!"

"For what? Three seconds, short concise and then she is off again," snapped Jerry. "I saw her sanitize her hands after touching Teddy the other time we were at the White House! You need to wake up. I'm not saying it's okay for Dad to leave her for another woman, it's just not okay that you're defending a lady who I understand completely that she's our mother, I love her. But she needs to pick up looking after us than Dad if she wants my support."

Karen flew herself at her Dad, "I just don't want this ruining our family! Ruining us!"

"Oh honey!" soothed Fitz, "It won't. You and Jerry and Teddy will always be my children. We're gonna stick together, I just cannot be married to your mother anymore. It's not right, when I know I'll keep cheating. It's time I have to be honest. With you, Mellie and the American People."

Jerry leaned on the wall, he broke her resolve. Karen was crying repeatedly. "I try and think Mom is a nice person, but I hate, I really hate how she never comes and sees us. But I love her so much, I thought we were close growing up while you were running for President. I suppose it was her way of getting people to like her."

Fitz snuggled his daughter, "I'm sorry. She does love you, she just doesn't know how to show it, without having an agenda. Jerry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." lied Jerry, "Well no, I'm not. But it's not because of Mom and you divorcing. What does it mean for us? Do we have to stay here? Or is she going to drag us around and use us as her pawns for her obvious reason to run for President? Because I don't want to stand behind her if she runs for President to get at you. I mean, I heard her talking to Cyrus awhile back, that'd she'd bury you and dance on your grave while taking your seat in office."

"Cy is behind this?" snapped Fitz.

"Not that I'm aware, but I don't like him," spoke Jerry. "I don't trust him. But I need to get to class, I'm already fifteen minutes late."

"Oh! I totally, forgot. Of course, I'll head back to the house for awhile and come by after school. I'm not going back to Washington until Friday so I can spend some time here with you two. Help you settle with the idea of divorce, Karen, Jerry I love you both," told Fitz.

"We love you too," spoke Karen.

Jerry arrived to math class, "And why are you so dearly late?" snapped the teacher he hated so much.

"My father showed up with some important news," spoke Jerry.

"So urgent you could miss some of your math test? Why?" snapped the teacher.

"It's personal reasons, and yes it was urgent. He flew out from the White House to talk to us, if it wasn't urgent it'd have been by phone call. I don't have to discuss what's going on because you're unhappy I missed a bit of test that I could clearly catch up on," growled Jerry.

He sat down, at his table and looked at the test. His mind was clouded, all he could think about was that his father was going divorce his mother and that Karen may have calmed down he knew she wasn't fully processing the whole situation problem he span his pen in his hands and looked at the test; opening it to begin it. He knew he couldn't let his family down now, not let his grades drop because of this. Life should be normal, at least normal as it can be for him. The teacher watched him closely. Jerry felt a loss, he didn't know why he suddenly felt upset. His mind tried to process the information in the test, but he kept replaying in his mind that his mother didn't want to come. His own mother didn't want to see him, or his sister. He felt like a knife had cut into his chest. He loved his mother, and he knew she loved him somehow, but she really needed to show him that. He was cold towards her, because she is always to him. Was it because he is too much like Dad? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't going to be able to keep the tears from falling. Which they fell, and the teacher took him out of the room, comforting him.

"What's wrong? Did your father upset you?" asked the teacher. Obviously shocked that the President made his son cry.

"No, he'd never mean too," sniffled Jerry. "Mom never came. She never comes. Dad's divorcing her. But you are to keep quiet about it."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," spoke the teacher. "You can sit your test next week, I'll give you an explained extension. Thank you for trying to come to class today."

He nodded, and looked up at her. "Do you think my father can be President if he divorces Mom?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I don't see why his marriage should do with what he does with the country. But I know America is full of family orientated lifestyles. If he can convince America he is still there for his children, I'm sure he will pull through. Now you go back to your dorm for the day. I'll tell your teachers you won't be there, and say it's highly personal reasons," spoke the teacher. He nodded, while walking he saw his sister sitting on the bench crying. He walked up to her.

"Got kicked out of class, because it was about divorces," sniffled Karen.

"I couldn't sit my test, because I cracked up crying," spoke Jerry. "Our family isn't going to be the same, but we stay together okay?"

"Okay" she breathed, "Jerry?"

"Mm?" asked Jerry.

"Do you think we can sneak outta here and go home?" asked Karen.

"I think we can give it ago, with that guys help," indicating the SS agent hanging around.

-0-00-00-

I know it's a bit crappy, but next chapters will be better.

Review nicely please. I've tried really hard on this.

All my other stories will be updated sometime within the next week.

Happy new year!

Next time:  
We see more into Jerry's life a month after the divorce was announced on public screens.  
How is Karen handling?  
Olivia Pope is assigned to a case that involves going to that school...-I'll leave your imaginations run wild!


End file.
